


Definition

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word definitions and why there is no goalie controversy in the Hawks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

“You know the word darling literally means favourite minion,” Pat said as they were in the locker room getting ready to head home after their fourth game against the Preds.

Everyone stared at him.

“I don’t want to know how or why you know that,” Jonny responded.

Pat shrugged. “I just thought it was kind of interesting. I mean Scott’s been awesome these past games, kind of a favourite. No offence Crow.”

“None taken,” Crawford said. “You ready to go?” he asked Darling, who he was giving a ride home.

“Yeah,” Darling said following Crawford out of the locker room.

“I am so glad those two get along,” Sharpy said. “Can you imagine dealing with a goalie controversy in the playoffs?”

“That’s the stuff of nightmares,” Bickell said and the rest of the guys agreed.

 

“That was strange,” Scott said as they walked to Corey’s car.

“Stick around a little longer and nothing that happens with those guys will seem strange,” Corey said hitting the button on his keys to unlock the doors as they reached the car.

“But you do want me to stick around?” Scott asked looking across at Corey.

“Of course I do.” He kissed Scott. “Kaner’s right about one thing,” he murmured. “You are awesome. Now get in and let’s go home.”


End file.
